Haunting Memories
by Nyah-Cullen
Summary: Post 1x20, no Isobel. AU. Elena & Stefan quarrel. Elena runs away and Damon finds her and they have fun together. Two months later, memories of their night and what they did haunt her.. Which brother will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Here is my new fanfiction. I hope you'll like it and don't forget to comment it to tell me what you think about it please ;)

_Italic = Memories :)_

Normal : Actual days.

Disclaimer : LJ Smith & The CW are the real owners. I only write for entertainment !

Rated : T because of some erotic scenes.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

Elena was with Stefan, on the couch near the fireplace. They were peacefully happy and they thought nothing could ever bother them. Nothing could ever tear them apart. They had all the boardinghouse for themselves, Damon was hanging around in Mystic Falls, maybe drinking alcohol, who knew ? And, Stefan told to himself, who cared in fact ? Elena cared. Really, she did. As unbelievable as it was, she cared for Damon because of what he did for them, for her, especially. He saved her life, he helped her to cure Stefan, he took Stefan's place to protect her when he was away. He never let her fall, and she was thankful for that. "Stefan ? Can I stay here ?" "Of course, why wouldn't you ? Did you have a fight with Jenna ?" He responded, obviously surprised by her request. "No, no. Just wanting to stay with you."

Stefan smiled and managed to kiss her. She smiled too, but nobody saw it because it was within their kiss. She was feeling safe, protected and loved. What more could she want ? Nothing at all, she thought. But a part of her didn't agree with that, she decided to ignore it. "Mmh... I hope Damon will take his time out... I don't want him to disturb us..." He said before kissing her lips. "Sure... Neither do I..." She answered.

Elena grabbed his hair and deepened their kiss. She was hungry for more, she wanted him badly. Her whole body was in fire but his body didn't seem to be able to respond. He pulled her away and she looked at him in both disbelief and interrogation. "What ?"

"Let's go upstairs. I don't like couches." Elena smiled and they both got up. They couldn't make a step without kissing each other. It had been a long time since the last time they had time on their own. Stefan's room seemed to be so far away from them. They wouldn't reach it before they... Mmh, I guess you know. "I love you" He whispered, breathing in her soft hair. "I love you too" she whispered back, wondering how far they were from the room.

Kisses suddenly became hungrier. Elena was moaning, Stefan was snarling. She wanted him, _now_. His hands weren't as confident as Elena wished they were. He wasn't pretty confident. She put her hands under his shirt and then fell onto the bed. Here they were, party could begin.

She opened her eyes to drown into his gaze but she didn't see Stefan's brown eyes. It was amazing blue eyes that were in front of her. "Da... Damon ?" Then she couldn't see properly and it was like she got back to reality. Stefan was staring at her, he frowned. "What ?" "No... Nothing. Do not worry. Carry on..." She arched her back and stuck her body to his. Stefan started to kiss her again. Her lips, her cheeks, her throat, her breasts... She was hardly breathing.

"Elena, why did you call me Damon ?" She sighed. It started all so good... Why did it have to screw it up ? "I don't know. I... I thought I was looking into his eyes. It was weird. But I'm with you, Stefan. I love you and I wanna be with you !" she almost yelled it. She was pissed off. Why did it stop kissing her ? She wasn't excited anymore. He broke the magic between them. "I wanna be with you too." He kissed her throat but she pulled him away. "Don't want anymore." "But... Why ? It's because I mentioned Damon ?" "No !... Yes ! Why did you have to talk about it when we were about to have fun ? I told not to worry, but you didn't listen to me." She pushed him away and got up. She wanted to be alone. She wanted him. She told him not to worry, and he worried ! For once, could he not trust her ?

The sun had already gone down. The Moon was full, lightning up the woods around the boardinghouse. Elena waved her hair and decided to go downstairs, he broke it. He broke the magic and blame him for doing so. Couldn't he just shut up ? "Please, Elena. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to piss you off. Listen to me, Elena, please." he begged her.

"You don't understand. You want me to listen but whenever tell you something, you don't listen to me. Stefan, I'm telling you I love you. I tell it to you everyday because it's the way I feel. And I feel like you don't believe me. You think history will be repeated itself again, but I'm not Katherine. I thought it was clear enough. Damon is my friend and he's your brother too. But if he hadn't been your brother and a vampire, it would have been the same for me. He's my friend. That's all. You need to get that or..." She couldn't say the end of her sentence. It hurt her. She didn't want to part with him. She loved him so much... She loved him so much, but. There was that "but" in her mind. "Or you'll lose me."

She didn't wait for him to answer. She got out of the boardinghouse, she was running through the night. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. She felt stupid. It was her fault. She mentioned Damon first. He was only worried, it was normal. She wouldn't have felt the same way in his shoes. She thought one minute about coming back to the boardinghouse but her feet didn't want to obey her. They were leading her to some place. She was cold. She shook. She should have stayed with Stefan, she would be warm and safe.

She heard some creepy noise. Her heart beat faster. Oh Gosh... Maybe Stefan would follow her, maybe he would be so worried about her, maybe he's right behind her, watching her steps because he cared for her. She turned herself, expecting to see him. But she was alone in the dark. She looked around. Fine. Great. She was lost. "Anybody there ? Stefan ?" No answer. "Damon ?" she muttered it. A faint voice in her asked her to do it. "Elena ?" Faint voice 1 – 0 Terrified Elena. "Damon ! I'm... I'm lost." "Yeah, I see that. What are you doing there, alone ? Weren't you supposed to have some good time with my brother ?" He got out from the dark and she could see his face. He seemed worried. They all seem worried whenever it's about Elena. "Let's say we screwed it up. Both our fault." "And you ran away, didn't know where you were going ? Right, I lead you back to the boardinghouse. That's what you want, I guess ?"

Elena grimaced. Damon saw on her face he guessed wrong. "Or, I could bring you to some place I know. Could be fun." It reminded her of their last and only trip together. Atlanta. _I wanted it to be real_. She contained a bright smile to enlighten the dark woods to Damon. "Sounds good to me. Except if you had other plans, of course..." "Don't worry. I was hanging there, Stefan told me not to come back till... Till the morning in fact. Let's go !" He grabbed her arm and led her through the woods to his car. _You're not the worst company of the world, Elena_. The touch of his black leather jacket on her skin. The smell of his masculine body. Elena took a deep breath. She told Stefan Damon was just a friend, that was true. He was just a friend, she told herself.

"Is it far from here ?" she asked. "Not so much. Let's say I'm drive fast. But we won't come back to Mystic Falls till tomorrow morning. You should probably call someone." Elena thought about it for a moment. "No. Jenna thinks I'm with Stefan. He will think I came back home. No worries." Damon flashed a smile. A real one. Not that sarcastic smirk he gave to everybody. A real smile. _Look, step away from your life five minutes_. "Weeks ago, if somebody had told me you would agree to be with me like that, I would have laughed to tears." "Perhaps I trust you now." "Perhaps." He turned his face to look at her and met her gaze. "Atlanta" they said in perfect synchronization. "Great trip. You wanna go there ?" he asked, nervous. "No. Somewhere else. I dare say a so old vampire may know some good places to have fun and... Forget." "Ouch. Are you trying to hurt my ego, girl ? I may be old, but I still look young enough to make girl's mind cloudy by..." He didn't end his sentence. He was driving but his face got so close to her. Too close, maybe. She turned her face to stare at the road. She couldn't see anything, it was too dark but darkness was better than Damon's blue eyes. Better than heart attack.

He got his attention back to the road too. He didn't want to kill her by accident. "What did he do ?" he asked, breaking the awkward silence between the two of them. "What ? Oh yeah, Stefan. Mmh... He pissed me off." "Yeah, I got that one. But how ? You're hard to piss off, usually. I try so hard everyday !" "Ahah. I'm laughing out loud, Damon." she said, ironically. "He never listens to me." Damon sighed. He wanted to know more, he didn't want to make the same mistake his brother did with Elena, he was smarter than that. But Elena would never tell him why she left Stefan during their little night together. "Oh brother. Reminds me of... Oh, never mind." "Reminds you of what ? Tell me, Damon." "Not until you told me, in details, why he pissed you off." Yeah, Damon was smarter. He was a great manipulator too. Plus, he always got what he wanted. He would never compel Elena, that was sure. But he could force her to tell him what he wanted to know, women are curious by nature.

She sighed. She wanted to know, she really wanted to know. Enough to be let Damon laugh about her ? Maybe not. "Okay, so never mind." "Liar, you wanna know. Tell me and I tell you." "You wanna know more than I do, don't you ?" He snarled. She knew him. _You and I, we have something. An understanding_. "Nope." he lied. "By the way, I'm pretty sure you'll tell me after some glasses." "Don't you remember ? My tolerance is way above yours !"

Damon laughed and he parked his car in front of what seemed to be an eerie bar. "Impossible" he muttered only a few inches from her face, so that she could feel his breathing brushing her face. He got out of his car and then opened her door. Old fashioned but Elena liked that. He took her hand to help to get out and then they both came in the bar. That's the last thing Elena remembered the following morning when she woke up in an unknown room. And she wasn't alone.

* * *

Shall I carry on ? I'll try to post soon if you like it :)

Nyah-Cullen


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Here is the second chapter :D I hope you'll enjoy it ;) I want to thank each people who took the time to review the previous chapter ! Thank you so much, you're amazing ;)

* * *

Elena looked everywhere. That was definitely _not_ neither her room nor Stefan's room. Oh God. She had a wonderful headache. It hurt. Something moved, it was behind her. Oh God. Who did that arm belong to ?

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." Damon. DAMON ! Oh no, no, no ! She pulled away his arm and stood up. She may have gotten up too fast, her head was still heavy and she couldn't see right.

"Damon ! What happened ? I don't remember, what did we do ? Tell me, we didn't... ?" Damon rolled his eyes and sat on the bed.

"No. We didn't have sex, Elena. You were drunk, your tolerance is not that high, you see. We drank, we had fun, you laughed... A lot. You seemed happy. I couldn't drive, the bartender gave us a room." "You compelled him, didn't you ?"

"Mmh... Yes. Anyway, I could have killed him to get the room and drink a bit more. I didn't." That time, Elena rolled her eyes. Whatever happens, Damon will always be Damon and he won't change that. Like it or not, it's this way. And Elena kind of liked it.

"Why were you holding me ?" I didn't want you to fall and get hurt plus, you asked me to, he wanted to tell, because it was the truth.

"Don't remember. My mind is still a bit... Cloudy." It was a lie and Elena saw it in his eyes. _Damon ! I wanna stay there ! I'm having fuuuuun ! Don't be a jerk... let me have fun !_ Elena started to remember and she didn't really liked what she remembered. Damon didn't let her get into troubles because, indeed, she was having fun but guys around her were not honorable guys like Matt or Stefan. They were more like Damon, but even more immoral. _Fine, we can have fun there if you want... I know you, Damon. Earlier, I saw your face when I was about to have sex with your little brother._ Oh God. She didn't say that, did she ? Oh no, no... Now he knew. But he didn't seem about to laugh at her or to send her some sarcastic joke.

"Damon ? Can I ask you something ?" she murmured it, almost blushing. "Of course." "Forget everything I told you, everything I did last night and drive me back to Mystic Falls, please. I got pissed off too easily yesterday, I need to talk to Stefan. It was nice but..."

"...You love him, you need him, you thank me, I know. Take a few seconds in front of a mirror. I'll be right back." Damon cut her off and got out of the room too fast to be calm as we wanted Elena to believe it. She blamed herself for her lack of tact. Damon might be a strong and mean vampire, she recently learned that he had also feelings that could be hurt.

She tried to brush her hair and to clean her teeth with some water and toothpaste she found whereas Damon was outside, trying to calm down. What did he expect, huh ? She loved Stefan and she wasn't Katherine. It wouldn't be 1864 all over so no, he would never get her and he had to face it. Never. Ever. She loved Stefan. She loved Stefan. _Damon, please... Don't leave. I don't want to be left... I don't want to be alone... I'm afraid without you in the dark..._ She had begged him to stay in that room, her eyes had showed him something he had never seen before in Elena's eyes and it was weakness. And he had stayed, all night. He had watched after her. Like he had done in the woods. He had waited for her to call him and she had called him. And he had run to her to hold her, like he would always do.

"Are you ready to leave, Elena ?" she winced and nodded. They got outside, he didn't open her door and help to get in. She felt a bit disappointed but realized it was her fault. She talked to him a bit too roughly. "What do you wanna go ? Boardinghouse or your home ?"

"Boardinghouse. My stuff is there and Jenna will freak out if she sees you bringing me back home without it." She was right, Damon admitted to himself. Nobody thought he was trustworthy, even people who didn't know the real him. Perhaps Elena... No, he shouldn't hope for anything good from her and that way, fate wouldn't disappoint him.

They didn't say any other word until they reached the boardinghouse. Damon was lost in his thoughts and so was she. Memories were rushing to her mind and when she saw Stefan's worried face, she remembered everything. She remembered how Damon took care of her, how he gently held when she needed to be held, how he didn't take advantage of the situation, how he stared at her when he thought she didn't see. She tried to put all that in a dark place of her brain, to hide under every other memories she had and then ran to Stefan.

He took her in his arms and held tighter and tighter. He sighed in relief, she would have given everything to feel relieved to be with him now. She heard Damon's car going away. She buried her head into Stefan's shoulder to hide her shame. She breathed his skin, his smell didn't comfort her. His embrace didn't seem as safe as it did the day before.

"I missed you, you can't even imagine how much I missed you... Where were you ? Why didn't you call ?" She didn't what to answer. She was with Damon, she had fun as she never had before.

"I needed time on my own, to think about our little... Arguing. Damon found me, we talked and I asked him to drive me back to you. I'm so sorry for yesterday... I... I should have been so angry, I had no reason to be... I'm sorry..." She had tears rolling down her cheeks. Stefan thought it was because of her love for him, because she felt ashamed. Poor guy. Last night changed the rules.

"You were right... I love you, Elena. You were right to do that. I understand. There's no problem. Come inside."

"Yeah... Can I take a shower ? I dare say I reek." Indeed, she reeked. She reeked Damon. She reeked alcohol, black leather and sweat, but Stefan decided to ignore it. She needed to empty her mind, that's what she did and she came back to him, that was all he needed and wanted to know, for now.

* * *

_Two months later_

Memories were still haunting Elena. She tried to forget, as hard as she could but whenever she came to the boardinghouse to see Stefan, Damon was there. His scent lingered in the whole house. She was seeing his face whenever she closed her eyes. Stefan didn't see her faking smiles, or didn't want to. He didn't mind when she told him she didn't want to have sex with him. Two months, two too long months she had been dreaming about Damon's expert fingers running through her skin, kissing every inches of her pale skin, moaning her name whenever she touched him.

"Tell me, what's in your mind ?" Elena winced, Stefan caught her by surprise.

"I was thinking about... About kissing you."

"Mmh... Very good thought..." He kissed her lips and when he tried to deepen their kiss, she pulled him away.

"What's going on, Elena ? Why are you pulling away ? I'm tired of being pulled away whenever I wanna hold you tighter, whenever I wanna deepen our kisses or our embraces." Elena looked away. She knew he was right. She knew it but she couldn't help it : she didn't want him.

"Elena, please, say something !" But she remained silent. "I don't know what to say, Stefan. I can't explain why. It's in me, that's all I know."

Stefan sighed. That was in her. And that didn't seem to want to get out of her. "Elena... What can I do to help you ? I love you, I want everything to get back to normal us."

"I wish it was that easy..." she muttered. He heard her. He stared at her in disbelief. Easy ? She knew why... She knew. He must have known. "What ?" he asked. "You know. You know ! Tell me, Elena..."

"No, I don't know, Stefan. I just know it reached my soul and is now stuck on it, ready to stay forever." she couldn't look him in the eyes. She knew. She knew what, or better "who" that "it" was. It had a name. And it was Damon Salvatore.

"I'll help you, my love. We'll figure that one out and destroy it, _together._ I'm here for you." He kissed her shoulder and a tear fell on her lap. A single tear. He thought it was a tear of hope or of joy. It wasn't.

"_Elena, listen to me... I need you to hear something." "I don't wanna listen... I wanna dance, I wanna scream !" "Elena, please." "Okaaaay. Give ya one second." "I want to made it clear in your human mind. I hope you'll have forgotten I told you so when you wake up tomorrow, but I want you to know that I'm here for you, even when you don't know it. I was watching over you in the woods. I'm always watching over you because you're in constant danger and... I don't want anything to hurt you or worse, kill you. I'm done. Dance, scream, forget it."_ Stefan wiped away a new tear on her cheek. She grabbed his hand and squeezed with all her strength.

"We'll make it through, I promise." he said in a low voice. Her heart was aching, it was an unbearable pain. She would hurt Stefan. Damon was already hurting. _"Why aren't ya dancin' with me ? Why are ya lookin' sad ?" "I dunno." Damon was staring at some invisible thing in front of him. Elena took his hand and made him dance with her. Their body were stuck and they danced without any music, but they danced as they never did before. Elena got tired and sat on the bed, next to Damon who got back to staring the invisible thing. "Why are you sad, Damon ?" "I dunno. It hurts, there." He touched his chest and she touched his hand. She was wrecked, but she felt the electricity coming from him to her. "Who broke your heart ?"_ Elena hated herself. Stefan and Damon told her she wasn't Katherine, but they were wrong. She loved both of them. She wanted both of them.

"I think I should go back home. I don't want Jenna to worry about me, she's got enough to deal with Jer. I see you at school." She stood up and then bent to kiss his lips. A shy kiss with a bright smile, Stefan thought for a second everything was going to be okay between them, again.

Elena came downstairs but she froze on the last step. Damon was there. _Doesn't it always come down, the love of a woman ?_ She took a deep breath and got out of the house, without any glance back. Why ? Because she couldn't resist blue eyes anymore.

* * *

Please comment to tell what you think about it, what you expect next, I wanna know everything :D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I do not own TVD even if I wish I could own Damon..

* * *

Damon hated Stefan for everything he had. Elena. Friends. Normal life. But no control. No sex appeal. In fact, Damon liked himself and his life. Normal life ? Boring ! Friends ? Well, they always betray you. His life was cool. Except a little, tiny detail.

_Elena._ She was Stefan's. She would never be his, she made it clear long time ago. So he would stay hidden in the dark, waiting for his time to protect her because, he realized it, Stefan always got in trouble and Elena tried to be a hero whereas she could risk her so precious life. That was the part where Damon got in the place, saved his brother and protected Elena from the bad guys. Urgh. It sucked in fact. Damon was no superhero, no white knight. He was the humanity's worst nightmare. He bled people dry and killed them for his own pleasure. Stefan _was_ a superhero, all protective, drinking puppies' blood and saving as much person as he could.

"Damon, may I ask something ?" Stefan said.

"Ask."

"Could you stay out tonight ? I need some time alone with Elena. Please. Drink, have fun, I don't care what you do but our couple needs it." Stefan almost begged him. Damon burst into a gloomy laugh.

"Yeah, I'll be out. As I was two months ago." Damon drank his glass of scotch and got out of the house. He needed time on his own too. He knew he was a fool, he should have stayed all night and try to bother them. Their couple needed time ? He shouldn't give it to them. But Elena might want that time too and if she wanted it... Well, he wanted it too. Oh God, he so much needed a drink.

"Can I help you, honey ?" A blond-haired girl asked him. She was horny. Her blood was beating fast in her system. He may enjoy that.

"Maybe... How are planning to help ?" Her smile widened but he didn't smile back, he didn't want to. The girl's name was Vivica. He had known a Vivica in the 60s. She was a hottie who was always wearing black leather. Her lips were painted in blood red and she was a rock addicted. Actual Vivica was a hottie. No, Old Vivica was a hottie, that one was just a slut.

" What do you drink ?" Damon asked.

"Bloody Mary." Damon restrained a laugh. _Bloody._ Vivica would be soon dry as a desert. Damon paid her a drink and then brought her to his car. _Vampires can't procreate, but we love to try !_ Some pleasure wouldn't be too bad for him.

* * *

"Elena... What do you want to do tonight, my love ?" Stefan said after kissing her. Elena smiled, she was feeling happy. Stefan comforted her, she had no doubt anymore : she loved him and he loved her, forever and always. She closed her eyes to enjoy that moment but it only wasted it.

Damon was standing in front of her, smirking. He put his hands on her, slowly brushing her skin. She shivered, a part of her wanted her to open her eyes whereas the other wanted Damon to carry on forever. His lips gently kissed her throat and she thought her body was about to shake. She had to open her eyes. She was sure that in fact, that was Stefan's hands and his lips that were on her. No dream, no Damon. It had to be.

But it wasn't the case. Stefan was staring at her and frowning. "What ?" she asked.

"Just looking at you... I was wondering why you moaned. Tell me if you want. If you don't, well, don't." he said, very quietly.

"Mmh... I was thinking about what _we_ could do tonight." she lied. Stefan believed her, once again. He suddenly threw himself at her to kiss her. She was so surprised she didn't respond as he had expected she would. Stefan stopped kissing her and looked at her. "What ?"

"No-Nothing. You took me by surprise !"

"You teased me !" She wanted to say she had no other choice, she didn't tease him on purpose, she lied. But words didn't want to come out of her mouth. They were stuck in her throat. "Elena. You're hiding something from me. Please, let me help you. I just realize it, you need help more than hugs or kisses. Tell me, I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy again." Elena grimaced, it looked like it was the only thing she could those days.

"What tears you apart from me ? There must be something... It's been what ? Two months you're like that and I can't bear it anymore... Elena..." She decided to face him. He would have to guess, but he would understand – if he wasn't stupid.

"That's it. Two months." He frowned. What, two months ? What happened two months ago ? He tried so hard to remember... Two months. It was nothing in a vampire life but in his life, it meant everything now.

"You... We had an argument and... You ran away but you came back, you told me everything was alright." he told her.

"I may have lied. I _thought_ everything was alright." she admitted, shameful. She never wanted to hurt neither Damon nor Stefan. She never wanted to be like Katherine. She never wanted to be torn between the two of them. As he started to understand what was happening, Elena burst into tears. What had she done ?

"Something happened with Damon, right ? Something you didn't tell me, something..."

"That's haunting me. I'm so sorry. We just drank a bit too much, we kissed once, just once, nothing more but..." She cut him off.

"Enough. I've heard enough, Elena." he closed his eyes to temper his angst. He took deep breathes but Elena saw his eyes darken.

"What are you gonna do ?" she asked, unsure if she really wanted to hear his answer.

"I leave. But you come with me. We escape from Mystic Falls, we go on holidays somewhere. We'll go to an exotic and unknown island where nobody could find us. I'll make you forget him. I swear to God, I won't let you fall in his trap. He just wants to destroy us. That's all. He's only a monster, Elena. He doesn't feel real love except for himself or at least, Katherine, even if I guess it was only lust between them." Stefan hadn't opened his eyes yet. He was still thinking and he couldn't see Elena's face. She couldn't believe what she heard. Stefan didn't know his brother, he didn't take time to learn to know him, to know there was good in him.

"You don't know him ! You're his brother, you should know the real Damon, because he's worth it. Because he's the one who could have done everything to get back the love of his life, the one who could rip one's head off only to protect me. Of course, you can say you will protect me whatever it costs and I believe you. But don't talk about him this way, please." Stefan opened his eyes and Elena saw the vampire in her boyfriend. His fangs were out and she was freaking scared. He looked as if he was going to attack her. She tried to escape from his embrace but he tightened it and she became his prisoner.

"You think you know the real Damon, right ?" he asked her, but she wouldn't answer. He was shaking her. "How could you... How did you fall in love for him ? He killed so much people without any remorse ! You said it yourself, he had no redeeming qualities in him. And you..."

"Let her go. _Now_." Damon said while getting in the room. He wiped some blood away from the corner of his mouth and his face turned into vampire face. Stefan looked at him and then back at Elena. His face suddenly got back to normal, he was surprised by what he was about to do.

"Elena.. Oh my God, Elena I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." He released her and she hastily stood up, away from both of the Salvatore brothers. It was like they had switched places. Stefan was the evil brother and Damon the good one. Elena felt attracted to Damon, but she liked his insanity, his kindness in his evilness, his arrogant grin, lots of thing in him, but she didn't like Damon superhero.

"But... What are you doing here, Damon ?" Stefan asked, a bit worried.

"My date has ended up a bit early, and bloody. Do you want me to leave now ?" Damon proposed Elena with a smirk. He couldn't lie to her, he wasn't here because of his date. He was here because he wanted to check on her, if she was alright. That's why he asked _her_ and not Stefan if he had to leave.

She read something more in his gaze. It was hope, melted with pain and usual angst. "How much did you hear of our conversation ?" she asked, hypnotized by his piercing blue eyes.

"What ? I just got in ! I only saw Stefan over you, threatening you and..." he protested.

"... Liar. You can't lie to me. You don't. Why are you lying ? I hate lies. You've never lied to me." Her voice lowered as she felt overwhelmed by a mix of hatred and sadness.

Tears were still dropping down the floor. Stefan threatened her, Damon lied to her, everything she had ever taken for granted seemed to fall down. She walked toward Damon, he started to smile when he realized he was just on her way out, that's why she was walking to him.

She was still crying when she got into her car. _"Can I trust you ?" "Get in the car, come on."_ She should have known. Stefan warned her. Damon wasn't for her. Stefan was. She'd known it when she met him but... Damon was there when he wasn't, when she needed him the most and... Oh God. There was such a mess in her mind !

"Elena, are you okay ?" Stefan. Of course.

"Let me alone. I need time, please."

"Forget what I did, forget what I said, please. I didn't mean to hurt ! I love you Elena, you know. I love you, more than anyone could ever love you." More than Damon could love you, that was what he really meant.

"I call you later, Stefan. I go back home." He nodded et got away from her car while she moved off her car. She glanced back to the boardinghouse and saw Damon on the porch. _"I can understand that you would do anything for her, yes." "Then you understand what I would do if anyone gets in my way."_ There wasn't hope anymore in his eyes, only pain and an incredible angst. She had never seen such a thing in a man's eyes. It hurt her inside because she knew Stefan was right, she loved him. She loved him and once again, she betrayed him. _"But you, you had me fooled."_ She should have told him something comforting because she feared the worst about Damon...

* * *

A/N : So, what do you think about that chapter ? Please, let me know ! I didn't get much reviews on chapter 2, is it because you don't like my story ? If you think so, please, tell me why so I can improve ! :)

Nyah-Cullen


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Everything belongs to LJ Smith & The CW !

Well, I want to thank all of you who read this story. Thank you to you who added it in your favorite stories or in your story alerts ! And a very big thank you to these who take time to write me a review ! :D Even if you don't post one on every chapter, I would like each reader to post one review to tell what he/she thinks of my story. Thank you all !

Last sentence and then you can start reading ^^ I want to thank Peachie X who is now my beta reader and I guess you'll see the difference because I make lots of mistakes ! Another time, THANK YOU !

* * *

"What do we do now ?" Stefan asked Damon as they were both sitting on the couch.

"My instinct tells me to rip your head off and dance over your ashes. I guess I won't though as Elena wouldn't appreciate it. So let me drink my scotch _alone_." Stefan didn't seem surprised. If it weren't for Elena and if Damon wasn't so much stronger than him, he would have burnt him alive and he would have enjoyed it. "Do not wait for me to say please. I won't." Damon got up and didn't take a glass, he started guzzling straight from the bottle.

Stefan left, he was thinking about some blood, he may feel better after a little hunt. The full moon was shining over Mystic Falls and the woods. Kind of romantic, kind of sad too, when you're on your own as he was then. The grass under his feet was dry, summer had come too fast and it was beginning to be a hot summer. He wished Elena was here with him, she would have loved to walk with him under the moonlight.

"Are you okay, Elena ?" Jenna asked when she saw Elena running up to her room. But Elena ignored her. She slammed her door which made Jenna assume something went very wrong with Stefan. Jenna went upstairs and knocked. No answer. "Elena? It's me, your young and understanding aunt. Let me in, I could help you. Please, let me help you." Jenna plead at the closed door. Elena finally opened the door, her eyes brimming with tears.

"What's going on? Did he hurt you?" Jenna asked worry furrowing her brows. She stepped into Elena's room and shut the door behind her. The window was open, the weather was too hot not to enjoy some fresh air.

"No, no... I hurt him. I'm hurting both of them." Elena said, looking nowhere.

"What? Who? Both of them ? Oh... You didn't... Elena! You told me, what, a few months ago? He was an ass! What happened?" Elena couldn't bring her eyes to see Jenna's expression. She knew Jenna must have been disappointed by her niece and so surprised...

"I don't know when it started... We've spent time together, we had fun then and... I don't know. Jenna, I'm so... so lost and confused. I love Stefan..."

"So choose Stefan!"

"... But, I love Damon too. In a weird, eerie and perhaps masochistic way, but I love him. Whenever we're together, I have fun. I forget all my troubles. We scream, we fight and it so refreshing... I don't argue with Stefan. We talk a bit sometimes, we kiss, we hold each other but... I don't know. There's a spark between Damon and I which doesn't exist between Stefan and I. But I ruined it all, I guess. He was just being himself tonight. He was trying to protect me and I yelled at him. I don't deserve either of them !"

Jenna listened carefully to what Elena explained her. She couldn't choose for her but if she was in Elena's shoes, she knew exactly who she would choose. She loved adventure. Of course, Stefan was cute, nice and everything a girl had ever wanted but Damon had something more. He was a bad ass, stronger, hotter and more mysterious which made him even sexier.

"Did you kiss him ? I mean, did you kiss Damon ?" Jenna asked.

"Mmh..." Elena bit her lip. She knew the answer, she feared Jenna's reaction but if she wanted her advice, she had to tell her the truth. "Yes." Elena finally admitted.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Too much, yes." Elena sighed.

_Elena was lying on the bed, as a Greek goddess drawn by a painter of the sixteenth century. Her eyes were closed but she wasn't sleeping at all, just faking. Damon was staring at her with lustful eyes. He was wondering how Stefan could stand right beside without touching her or wanting her. "Mmh... Damon ? Sit down next to me." He didn't wait for her to ask twice. "Damon ? You said once, if I remember well, that I wanted to kiss you. Didn't know you that time. You were wrong." Damon saw clearly where she was headed. _

"_And what about now?" _

"_I guess I've changed my mind." Damon smiled and leaned to her. She opened her eyes and smiled too. Damon's smile widened. A real smile that Elena was fully enjoying. Their lips were getting closer and closer. Damon leaned in slowly, Elena was dying to feel his lips on hers. His lips __skimmed the corner of hers. She was shivering with lust. She couldn't wait anymore. She grabbed his head and wove her fingers in his black hair. They were then part of the same entity. Elena was drowning in him as he was in her. Their kiss deepened more and more. She hated herself for being a simple human who needed to breathe. Their lips parted for only two seconds, they couldn't bear more. Elena's whole body belonged to Damon, he could have done anything to her, and she would have agreed. They both thought at the time that they could die of loving too much. There wasn't just lust and passion in the room that night, there was so much more. There was love. And that love, the way Damon cared about Elena made him stop. _

"_Mmh... Don't stop, babe. I Want to carry on all night..." _

"_So do I..." He said in a breath. "But this isn't right. If tomorrow morning you still want to, then we'll see. Now, sleep." He turned his back to her so he couldn't be tempted. _

"Oh yeah, way too much." Elena deplored.

"More than kissing Stefan?" Jenna asked. She dreaded Elena's answer and, of course, Elena's choice. Stefan was a very nice guy, the one she had always dreamed for her niece but she had no right to choose for her.

"I don't know. It wasn't the same. It was a forbidden kiss, full of lust, passion and..." Elena didn't want to finish her sentence. She knew that if she said it out loud, it would make it real and she couldn't hide anymore.

"...Love ?" Jenna said forcing Elena to face the truth.

"Maybe... Yes. Oh my God, what did I do, Jenna? What can I do to fix it?"

"I don't know. Elena, you're the one who really knows them, their souls, their hearts, their minds. You're the one who has to make a choice. And I'm pretty sure that deep inside, you know which one is the best for you." Jenna finally said before leaving Elena alone.

Elena decided that sleeping would be the best thing for her to do. She fell asleep three hours later, her mind was so full of worries. She imagined what her life would be with Stefan, then with Damon and then a third option appeared to her; what if she didn't choose either? What if she just left Mystic Falls after graduation and tried to find a human guy who might love her? She thought about it for two minutes and found it was the worst idea she'd ever had. Really, how could you leave strong, sexy, powerful men just to go back to casual guys? No, Elena couldn't. She had to make a choice and it was the hardest choice of her life. Stefan or Damon? Heads or Tails?

* * *

Elena had spent the entire next day in her room. Bonnie had called her, so did Stefan. They were worried about her. Damon didn't call whereas she would have wanted him to. He didn't need to call her to make sure she was alright or not, he hadn't left the tree next to her window since dawn.

When the sun finally went down, Elena took her jacket and got out of the house. She needed to breathe some fresh air. Neither Jenna nor Uncle John asked her where she was going, they trusted her, even if John worried about the company she kept.

She didn't go to the boarding house, she didn't want to see them. _I'm always watching over you._ Damon was there. She felt it. She knew it because of what he had admitted her the other night. Her instinct told her to go into the woods. The darkness would eat her alive and she may find the truth there. Yes, she _must_ find the truth there.

She headed to the woods. Driving through during the night reminded her of the time Damon saved her from Noah. How did he know she was there? Was he following her then too? That's what she thought but, before that, did they really know each other? He was Stefan's vampire brother, a brother she didn't like. But their trip changed the rules. Just as their last trip changed them again.

Leaves and pieces of dead woods cracked under her footsteps. It didn't frighten her as she slipped into the darkness. Damon watched her be reckless. What if he wasn't there? What would she do if she was in danger?

Stefan was near her too, Damon felt his presence but he didn't want to talk or even see his brother at the moment. Stefan was hunting when he knew he wasn't alone in the woods. What he sensed was definitely _not human._ A roar surprised him. He froze and listened. There was no sound anymore. Minutes of the hunt passed by and then he heard Elena's footsteps, and Damon, right behind her. It obviously pissed him off but he decided to watch over them. He realized Damon wasn't with Elena, he was doing the same as Stefan was, watching over her.

Elena was making her way through the dark, but the answer she was seeking still eluded her. She wanted to scream out loud, but she couldn't find the words to explain what she was feeling inside. It had been so easy that night, when she was drunk with Damon. She had been sure it was him and nobody else but when she went back to Mystic Falls, she saw Stefan and even with her freaking headache, she thought he was her soul mate... Hard to choose. Too hard to choose.

She was lost in her thoughts when she heard a roar behind her. Startled she turned toward the sound and saw a horrible beast. She screamed but the beast was obviously consumed with blood lust. It jumped at her and she shrieked again. Suddenly, someone emerged from the shadows and threw the beast away. Elena was hardly breathing.

"Damon?" She asked quietly her voice quivering with fear.

"Nope. I wouldn't have let him live, you know it, Elena." Damon said while coming out of the dark behind her. She realized her mistake, it wasn't Damon who saved her, it was Stefan.

As Stefan approached her she saw his face. "I'm sorry, Stefan. I thought it was Damon, usually..."

"He's the one who saves you, I know." He finished her sentence. "I'm sorry too, but I guess it's normal. At least, I saved your life this time. C'mon. I bring you back home, it's not safe here."

"Go ahead." She said. "I need to ask Damon something." Stefan stared at her for a moment in order to process her words and then he did what she asked.

Elena turned to face Damon. "What?" He asked.

"I have only one question to ask you. That will make a difference. Do you love me? You never told me if you do or don't, so I was wondering..."

"No." He said then he ran away and never glanced back. He had lied, Elena knew it. She wanted him to come back and tell her that he loved her. But he never did. It hurt her, so much that she couldn't even scream. She stood there bewildered. And it was in that state of bewilderment that the beast woke up and found her there...

* * *

So, what do you think about it ? Please, comment and let me know ! :)

Nyah-Cullen


	5. Chapter 5

Damon heard the roars and Elena's scream. _No. Not Elena._ He ran back to where he had left her. The beast was above her, snapping at her face with it's teeth. Damon's face had transformed into his vampire face, a very angry vampire face. There was no way he could let her die. The beast – a big wolf in fact – saw him and roared.

Damon snarled baring his fangs menacingly. "Stay. Away. From. Her." He whispered knowing the wolf heard him.

Damon threw himself at the wolf and caught the skin of it's neck. In a split second the wolf was laying against a big tree, unconscious. Damon was hardly breathing as he was overwhelmed by feelings. Angst. Pain. Bloodlust. Lust alone. But he handled it and turned to check on Elena.

"Are you okay?" He asked, still restraining the rush of feelings within him.

"I am. Thanks. You can go now." She said flatly. She didn't want him to realize her feelings had been hurt.

Of course he saw through her. "Liar. What's going on?" She didn't answer.

Stefan had appeared and was holding her tight, apologizing for not being there when she needed him. "Let's go, Stefan. Let's go to the boarding house. I'm tired... Tired of fighting. Please, I want to be with you." Tears were falling down her cheeks.

Stefan was happy, he had won. He thought Elena's tears were tears of joy from figuring out they were meant for each other. He was wrong, she was hurting. They left Damon alone in the woods with the unconscious beast. Damon walked to the beast to see what it was as it may be interesting. The beast had transformed back into his human form. Damon knew the boy. He was Elena's friend. What was his name? Tom? Taylor? Tyler? Yeah, it was Tyler and he was a werewolf. What should he do? Kill him? Elena wouldn't like at all... But who cared in fact? She had chosen Stefan over him.

Damon realized it was his fault. He had told her he didn't love her. He knew, when the words had come out of his mouth, that he should have told her how he felt but... he just couldn't say those words to her. Not first. He had to wait for her to say them but she wouldn't say them now. Stefan had told her many times how much he loved her, imprinting his feelings in her mind. Whereas his love for her wasn't. She knew he cared about her, he knew she cared about him. That was really all they both knew. Their love hadn't been spoken out loud. _Yet._

* * *

When Elena and Stefan walked in the boarding house, they didn't touch each other. Elena had finally figured out in the woods who she really wanted. _I want Stefan._ She tried to persuade herself. _Yes, Stefan and no one else. Stefan, not Damon. _

"I'm happy you chose me. So happy that I can't even find the words... I love you, Elena, I love you so much. I know you still think of him, I know you can't forget him that easily but I'll make you forget him, I'll do whatever you want me to." He murmured in her ears before kissing her right cheek, her left cheek and then her lips. Stefan sat down on the couch and pulled Elena into his lap. "Elena... Mmh... Elena... I love you." Stefan moaned into her mouth, as he tried to drink her in with his kiss. Elena made every effort she could to fake a groan of pleasure but it sounded wrong in her ears. He managed to lay her down and hover over her, she let him do so.

"I love you too." She said. He grinned, breathing into her hair. He was caressing her body, his hands lingered on her waist, her hips, her thighs... A long time ago, it would have pleased her. Slow caresses, sweet kisses all over her face and her neck, but now, she was longing for _more_. More than shy touches, more than shy love. She wanted to feel a fire burning inside of her. She wanted her whole body to be consumed with desire.

"Hello, honeys! Did I interrupt? So sorry!" Damon's smile showed the exact opposite of his apology. He was obviously overjoyed to have disturbed them.

"Damon." Stefan snarled. "What the hell..."

"... Oh brother ! If you only knew. We've got a problem. A big one. A werewolf. Your friend, Elena. Taylor or Tyler, I don't know. By the way, I brought his unconscious body back here. Shall I kill him or... ?" Damon smirked not fazed by the casual mention of murder. After this night Damon wanted to kill something the thought thrilled him. Stefan was still on Elena. She was staring at Damon.

"What?" she asked. "Tyler is a werewolf? He attacked me? No! I can't believe it. You must be mistaken Damon!"

"Nope. I saw him and you can see it too. I left him on the porch." Elena pulled away from Stefan without looking at him and stood up to follow Damon to check if he was right about Tyler. Damon smirked at Stefan.

"You may have won a battle, but not the war." He whispered so low that Elena couldn't hear it.

"Oh God.. You were right. But how did this happen? Tyler... We can't let him deal with it alone. He needs help, he..." Damon placed his finger on her mouth in order to make her stop talking. She gave him a dark look that would have made his heart stop beating, if it wasn't already dormant in his chest.

"Elena, focus. He's a werewolf. Either I kill him to protect the town or I don't and he'll kill people every full moon." His tone was hard, he wanted to shake her. She hot him another glare. Damon smirked.

"He's right – for once. What do we do, Elena?" Stefan asked as he walked out the house and took Elena in his arms. She quickly pulled away from him. She was trying to focus and he was crowding her.

"I don't know. I never know... Tyler is Matt's friend, after Vicki, we can't do this to him... But we can't let him kill people." She argued out loud with herself. "You two, you don't know any other werewolves?"

"I don't." Damon responded. "But if he's one, I guess his father is one too."

"Alright, and why didn't you say that earlier? Why didn't you just bring him back to the Lockwood's?" Elena asked as she was walking toward Damon with a threatening look. His smirk grew and he squinted his eyes. There was only them, the world ceased to exist around them. Stefan finally saw what he realized had always been so clear. Elena had lied. She never chose him, not really. She was testing Damon's reaction.

"Because, I wanted your advice, smart Elena. I'll take him to the Lockwood's. Goodbye. Have fun with my brother. Or at least, try. Since you know what real fun is." He said as he closed the distance between their faces. She was beginning to drown in the ocean of his eyes. He was irrevocably attracted to her. Their lips were only a few inches away from each other. A single move and there would be no possible return. Stefan cleared his throat interrupting the almost intimate moment and Damon disappeared with Tyler. Elena looked confused as she turned to face her boyfriend.

"Could we please just go back inside? No questions." Stefan nodded slightly and led her to the couch.

"You may want to take some time on your own before coming back to me, Elena. I saw you two... I won't ask any questions because I'm sure I don't want to hear the answers but..."

"Yes. I know. I'll come back to you, Stefan. I..."

".. Don't make promises you can't hold on to." He muttered as he tried to hide his pain. Elena expected her heart to break hearing his tone but it didn't. She just left him. He didn't look up at her, he had shut his eyes long before telling her those painful words – painful only to him. Elena wasn't ready to face what was inside her. In fact, she didn't even know what was inside her exactly. She had loved Stefan, that's for sure, but what about now? She was feeling something for Damon, something wild that grew stronger everyday since the first time she saw him.

She was parking her car in front of her house when she realized there was something off about her surroundings. Maybe it was the light in her room, or the smell in the air, she didn't really know. She started running toward her house and then to her room. If the weird thing had come for her, she wouldn't let it hurt her family. She opened her door and let out a sigh of relief. There was no danger here, only Damon.

"You seem happy to see me. What's going on? St. Stefan do something wrong?"

"No – no. I thought I might be in danger when I saw the light in my room. But tell me, why are you here, Damon ?" She asked as she sat on her bed.

"Well, I'm here because I know how you like it, I mean, when I'm around." He said with a big smirk on his face. She sighed and he understood he had to give the real reason of his presence otherwise she would ask him to leave.

"I'm here about what I told you in the woods, earlier. You seemed sad, I didn't mean to make you sad. I'd rather make you scream my name in pleasure but..."

"Damon, I asked you something, you answered me, end of the story." She interrupted. She avoided his gaze because she knew if she met his blue eyes, she would burst into tears and that was definitely not a good idea.

"And... if I had asked you that question, Elena, what would you have answered?" He wanted her to say it. But she would never, not after what he had done. She shook her head in bewilderment. Why would he ask such a thing ?

"I don't know. I guess, no. I love Stefan. He's the one I love. I can't live without him, I..."

"Don't lie to yourself, Elena. I want the words to come out of my mouth because it's the way I feel but I can't. I can't until..." And then Elena saw what she never would have expected. A fallen angel who couldn't bear the weight of the world anymore. A broken Damon. He fell to his knees and pressed his hands through his hair. She could read the pain in his piercing blue eyes. His mask fell for a second and she saw _him. _She saw the Damon who had been broken by Katherine, ignored by his father and hated by his brother.

"I have to go." But Elena couldn't let him leave. Her heart beat faster as she got closer to him as she took him in her arms. She would _never_ let him down. She wanted to fix everything for him. She wanted to see him smirk, get angry, fight or yell at her because whenever she was she was in love, she became a fool. She was a fool then.

"Hush, Damon. I'm here. Stay with me. I love you..." The last few words were only a faint whisper but it was the beginning of something bigger.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter and I want to thank katherine1864 for posting the only review of the previous chapter, all the people who added my fanfiction to their favorites or their alerts and, of course, Peachie X who accepted to be my beta reader !

See you soon for the next and the last chapter ;)

Nyah-Cullen


	6. Chapter 6

A/N : I'm sooo sorry for the wait! It's the last chapter and I hope you'll like it ;) Thanks to all the reviewers! :)

* * *

Damon didn't move, he stayed in Elena's arms for two hours. She was protecting him, for once. When he left her embrace they switched places and she was in his arms. He held her so tight that she thought she could never escape from him. It was such a pleasant thought...

When the sun finally rose, Elena heard Jenna calling her and Jeremy. She wasn't ready to leave Damon. She wasn't ready to face the world. She was feeling so right, so content in his arms, as if she had always belonged there without knowing it.

"I should go." He said flatly. They hadn't exchanged a word since she said _the_ three words. She was surprised by his tone, she had expected him to ask her to stay, to tell her something else. In fact, she expected him to tell her that he loved her.

"Is it what you want ?" she asked bitterly the words sounding wrong in her mouth. She turned her face to see his eyes. He wasn't looking at her, he was staring at the rising sun.

"No. Of course, no." He said in a tone that spoke the opposite of his words. She freed a hand and placed it on Damon's face. She forced him to look at her. She wanted to see his blue eyes, they couldn't lie to her.

"What's going on ?" She asked. "You're trying to avoid me. You don't talk, you look like you don't want me..." She was desperate in a way. She knew when she told him she loved him that she was giving up Stefan for him and what if finally he didn't want her?

Damon smirked. Then it was a little smile that grew. "You're wrong. How could I not want you?" He paused and closed his eyes. He was almost laughing at her. "You saw me broken, Elena. You told me those words because of that and..."

She didn't wait for him to carry on and slapped him across the face. She was astonished. "How could you say such a thing? Damon, it was real. _REAL_ ! I love you. And..." She felt rejected. What if he had faked his pain and his sorrow? She was almost suffocating under the pain. She had given up Stefan for that, a night in _his _arms and was responded to with rejection.

"I love you too." He said in an uncharacteristically sweet tone. She saw in his eyes he wasn't lying. He gave her a bright smile and then leaned to kiss her. Their lips slowly skimmed each other and then collided. Sparks, butterflies and all the things that made up the best kiss, Elena had it and even more. His mouth was soft over hers, their tongues started a graceful dance that made them moan of pleasure. That moment was so_ perfect _to Elena, it overwhelmed her and if Damon had been holding her tight, she would have fallen under emotion. Their bodies fit together as if they were made for each other. Each touch of their body seemed exactly right as if his lips were made to kiss hers, his hands to caress her body, her skin to be _stuck _to his. That kind of moment was priceless and Elena knew that with Damon, the fire inside them would never end so they would live that everyday.

Elena's hand were lightly touching his hair whereas his hands were eagerly traveling up and down on her back. She shattered under pleasure. Damon was a master of seducing and touching where it pleased her...

She groaned his name and he moaned hers. He started kissing her neck traveling down to her breasts. She couldn't even remember when her shirt was removed. Damon's expect fingers easily took off her bra. He paused to stare at her body. He was so bewildered that Elena wanted him.

"Do _not_ stop." She muttered as she arched her back and wrapped her legs around his waist. She closed her eyes to drown in pleasure as Damon slowly caressed her shirtless body as she undid the buttons she had once buttoned, a long time ago, when lust hadn't become love just yet.

"Elena! It's time to go to wake up! Elena what..." Jenna entered the room and froze. "Elena? Damon? What the fuck... Get out! Not under my roof! Grab your clothes and get out!" Jenna was so angry and both Damon and Elena weren't ready to stop what they were doing.

"Jenna !" Elena begged. "Let him stay, please. Let _us_ be..." Damon was still holding her tight. He gave Jenna a threatening look, nobody could force them to part with each other now that Elena wanted and loved him.

"Elena... You told me you didn't want to hurt them. But what are you doing now? You're hurting Stefan and then you'll hurt Damon because you'll go back to his brother. Stop, stare and choose." Jenna was right. Damon knew it so he observed carefully Elena's face.

"I've already chosen, Jenna. I did. I want Damon." She sounded so determined that Jenna stood there in shock. She stared at Elena's face for a few seconds to check if she was sure about Damon and then left the room with a little blush on her face, Damon was pretty gorgeous... Elena was staring at the door. She finally did it. She chose Damon. When she heard a snarl behind her, she couldn't turn around to face Stefan's pain.

"So then it's done. I came to persuade you to run away with me, that we were soul mates but it looks like I wasn't fast enough." His eyes were as dark as one would imagine Hell to be. Angst had changed his face into something awful. Elena felt attracted to him but the attraction wasn't as strong as it used to be. Memories of their first kiss, their first night and all the intimate moments they shared rushed back to her head. She wanted to wipe away his pain as she did many times before but she was held tightly by Damon. She realized he was still there and they were both shirtless. She had made her choice and even if some lust for Stefan lingered in her, she was burning of desire for Damon. Burning of desire was even an understatement.

"Stefan, I -" She started.

"Yeah, you're sorry. I know the words. But tell me something, yesterday, when you told me you wanted me, was it real or not ?"

"I think so... I still want you but... I don't know how to say it without hurting you, Stefan. I used to love you more than anything else but I love him more. I want him so badly that I'm overwhelmed by him every time we touch. It was real, I loved you, Stefan. You are my first love but Damon is my soul mate, I can't see my life without him. He makes me feel things I've never felt before, he makes me feel the way I felt before my parents died. Carefree. You can't know how I'm sorry I am to have hurt you, Stefan." She couldn't stand the pain in his eyes anymore. She buried his head into Damon's shoulder.

"And so am I... I guess I should leave you two alone. Maybe we'll see each other again." And that was the last time she ever saw Stefan Salvatore as a human.

"I should give you some time to forget him, tell you it's going to be okay, that kind of stuff. But I won't. I just want us to carry on what we were about to do for the rest of our life." Damon said with a fierce grin.

"Love, sex and blood." She deadpanned.

"Yup. Plus, it could last forever. Let's talk about that later, huh?" He asked with a victorious smile on his face which awoke her to her new reality. She beamed and he saw in her brown eyes that she was ready for their eternity. Her smile was a thing that caused storms to roll inside of him. Her body was warm against his and she _was_ hot. She was the only he could see. He was the only one that mattered.

She threw herself at him so their lips collided and she was kneeling above him, one leg on either side of him. Her hands were caressing his face, she wanted him more and more. He put his hands in her pants and in two seconds, she was naked. 'What a wonderful thing to have a vampire boyfriend.' She thought to herself.

He was gentle but not as gentle Stefan was. Sex with him was not only about desire but also love and playing. They were _playing_. Fighting for dominance and who would be on top. Who would make the other moan the most. Which one would be the roughest. It was as if they were two kids who discovered love for the first time. They were eager for more of each other.

She was holding as tight as she could, wanting to never let him go. She got caught by Damon Salvatore, he finally seduced and made her fall in love with him although she thought Stefan was her soul mate, although had she hated him... She ignored what people said about him, how bad he was, the monster without any sign of humanity in him everybody described to her. She ignored them all because she saw what was inside of him. She saw the broken angel who was hiding under sarcasm, madness and irony.

He broke their kiss and pulled her inches away, just before the game could _really_ begin. They were both naked and Elena was wanting Damon, so badly. "Guess what ?" Damon asked with a grin. But she wasn't in the mood for guessing. She groaned and leaned to kiss him, he didn't let her do it.

"What?" She exclaimed as she tried to mold her waist to his so the game could begin.

"I leave you here. Alone. I let you die of lust and then I'll come back. You'll know how I felt the past few months!" He smirked and suddenly disappeared. She stared at the open window in bewilderment. Her whole body was shaking. She believed he would come back in a split second and yell "Kidding!" with a smirk, but he didn't.

Ten minutes later, she was fully clothed again and headed to the boardinghouse. She didn't knock, she just got in and looked for Damon. He wasn't home. Neither was Stefan. She was pissed off. Why would he do it to her? Why, why, _why_?

She was consumed by the fire of lust. She wanted him, didn't he want her too? She was actually wondering if she had made the right choice. Suddenly, she heard a noise coming from the kitchen. She headed there and found an amazing black crow that was staring at her. She sighed. She had hoped for a second it had been Damon...

As she was leaving the room, she heard another noise, an eerie one. She turned to see what it was and where it came from and saw Damon, in the kitchen, _naked._ She felt a rush of desire run through her veins and her heart beat faster as she stared at his incredible body, all her anger disappearing. He smirked but didn't make a move toward her.

"I knew you'd come. So, what are you waiting for? Come here and let's end what we started in your bedroom." He said with a cocky grin.

She didn't wait for him to say it twice. She lunged to him and kissed him fiercely. She didn't mind he was naked – she would be too, soon. And she was planning on _never_ forgetting the first time between them. It wasn't perfect as it had been with Stefan, it was more like them. It was wild and passionate. It was messy and sometimes painful. It was all them. And it went on for a while. "A while" was a pretty understatement for "forever".

* * *

So? What do you think of the end? Reviews are love :)


End file.
